


DCU Mixed Bag

by Inkpaws



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpaws/pseuds/Inkpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets, drabbles and fics written for comment_fic, pairings and ratings vary.</p><p>[Chapter 10:  Whipping out his phone, he texts Roy, <i>I've never seen someone fall down the steps so gracefully... I think I'm in love</i>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror, Mirror Dick/Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Index with ratings:
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror Dick/Jason, R**  
>  **Chapter 2:You feel like home Steph/Tim, G**  
>  **Chapter 3:I might only have one match, Steph/Tim, G**  
>  **Chapter 4: It's a feeling that's gonna hold, Hal/Bruce, R**  
>  **Chapter 5: In the stillness of remembering, Superman centric Gen, G**  
>  **Chapter 6: Bloody creature poster girl, Posion Ivy+OMC Gen, T**  
>  **Chapter 7: Classy, Tim/Roy, M**  
>  **Chapter 8: The flowers of romance, Wally/Bruce , G**  
>  **Chapter 9: Tender is the touch, Tim/Kon, G**  
>  **Chapter 10: Then there was you, Dick/Jason, G**  
>  **Chapter 11: I left my head around your heart, Dick/Jason, T**  
>  **Chapter 12: Hold my trembling heart, Steph/Nick, T**  
>  **Chapter 13: He ate my heart, Hal/Bruce, T**  
>  **Chapter 14: 'Cause we got the fire, Steph/Harley, T**  
>  **Chapter 15: Some Kind of Wonderful, Mia/Steph, G**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **Prompt: Any, any/any, sex in front of a mirror.**

Normally, Jason wasn't one for mirrors. He used them for general up keep, as they were more practical than shaving using the reflection off of one of his blades and trying to keep the razor steady. 

(Fuck Replacement's comments of him behaving like a caveman. Compacts don't mix with the bad ass-vigilante-of the night persona he's been rocking and there were times when Jason found himself in places without access to mirrors. Kid would probably never have to shave in his life.)

Even after all this time he found it hard to meet his own eyes, a hard wired aversion that he'd had since he was a kid (with the exception of when he put on the Robin costume for the first time.) 

When he'd found the full length mirror in the bedroom of his latest safe house, he wasn't thrilled. But moving it felt like some kind of weakness, so he simply ignored it and let if fade into the background of the plethora of things Jason didn't want to think about.

Though given the current view, Jason was willing to reconsider dislike of mirrors entirely.

Dick naked on his lap, legs spread open wide as he rode Jason's cock. Every inch of sweat-damped skin a feast for Jason's eyes. One of Dick's hands had woven itself into Jason's hair, his head was thrown back, mouth slack as Jason fucked incoherent whines from his lips.

Dicks eyes were shut, brow furrowed and face contorted as if in pain. It was the most beautiful thing Jason's ever seen. 

Captivated, he couldn't look away, couldn't stop the noises falling from his own treacherous lips. 

The bed underneath them creaked as Jason sped up his motions, tremors wracking his body as he fought for control. The tight heat gripping him and the image of a keening, writhing Dick Grayson were giving Jason a sensory overload.

He wouldn't last like this.

Jason moved one hand from Dicks hips, fisting his leaking erection. Jaw going taut as Dick's muscles clamped down, hips moving frantically and body spasming around him--coming with a silent cry. 

Jason swore, pressing his face into Dicks neck shuddering as his own orgasm was wrung from him. 

It took a while for his shattered mind to put itself back together, disentangling from Dick on auto pilot. Dick moved them further back on the bed, strategically avoiding the wet spot. 

He was too tired to bitch about Dick cuddling though, so he tried to relax and ignore how filthy they both were. Jason closed his eyes, wasn't surprised that the appealing image of Dick riding him was burnt on the back of his eyelids. 

All in all, mirrors weren't so bad. 

Maybe at his next safe house Jason would get one installed on the ceiling.


	2. You feel like home (Steph/Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Steph Brown/Tim Drake, years later they get back together and make a proper go of it

It's the longing looks between Dick and Barbara that finally does it for Steph. Witnessing years of missed chances, heated arguments and endless frustration that she starts to realize with sinking dread where she and Tim are heading.

The destination is more than a little depressing. So without further adieu she hops in ricochet and drives out of the cave, leaves behind it's oppressing air of woulda-coulda-shoud've been and follows the road to Tim's apartment.

She creeps in through his window to find him waiting for her. Steph pulls back her cowl and gives him a winning grin.

Tim raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You couldn't have gotten changed first?"

Steph looks down, yeah well, "And ruin your adolescent fantasy of having Batgirl crawl through your window? Never."

This time when she looks at him there's a minute twitching of his lips, he's amused despite himself. Steph's surprised she can still read him, even a little. Considering the statue impression he's so fond of lately.  
She crosses the room, noting the laptop sitting open on his bed and untouched sandwiches on the nightstand.

"Did you need something?" He asks when she reaches him.

There's so much that needs to be said, hurts that need to be mended but she has no idea where to start.  
She takes him in, his unwavering, calculated gaze, the dark circles under his eyes. Pale skin and black hair. The faded Green day T-shirt and flannel pajama pants...so very Tim. Her sexy, lovable dork.

"Hi," she says, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Uhm, hello?" He replies uncertainly, face flushed.

"I should probably be making some big speech to you right now," she blurts out. "About the mistakes we've made in past, how sorry I am about hurting you and about all the times you've hurt me. But that can wait, all that matters right now is that I love you and I want to be with you."

Her heart is hammering in her rib cage, she feels exposed and raw in ways she hasn't for a long time. It's thrilling,it's terrifying.

For a long moment Tim just stares at her, Steph tries not to fidget under his scrutiny.

Then, he sighs and looks away," We're different people now, Steph."

"That's kind of the point," She says with a tight smile. 'We've both changed—been through so much, we deserve a fresh start."

"It's not that simple—"

"It can be, if you let it."

Tim bites his lip, looking torn, which is just about halfway where Steph wants him. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body close to his and stares him straight in the eyes.

And goes for the jugular, "Tell me you don't love me."

He makes a noise like he's been punched and closes his eyes.

"Of course I love you," he says quietly.

"Then what's the problem?"

Tim's shoulders drop and Steph does a mental victory dance. Not too long ago, she'd have considered this a very bad idea, but she's in a good place and Tim's getting there. This is their chance.

"Okay, okay...I—let's give it another a try."

Steph practically bounces up and kisses him, which her returns with equal fever. Oh, she'd almost forgotten how good this part is.

When the pull apart they're both panting for air, Steph notes rather smugly and Tim's face has finally remembered how to smile.

"So fresh start, yes? Just you and me, no bat shaped third-wheel this time."

He snorts, running his fingers through her hair. "Ideally."

"Wow, look how wise and mature we're being. Very adult-like behavior."

"I give it a day."

Steph gasps, scandalized, "You mean the adult part right, not the together part?"

He rolls his eyes and Steph resists the urge to pinch him, "Obviously."

"Because that's a shame, there are other adult-like behaviors I would be happy to indulge in with you. Enthusiastically, multiple times and in a variety of positions."

Steph takes the squeak that follows as a good sign, "And since we only have a day, we better get started right away."


	3. I might only have one match, Steph/Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Batman (comics), Steph Brown/Tim Drake,  
>  _Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
>  _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for repost, made a few errors while trying to fix a few things.

Another night, another bad guy with enough plastic explosives to take out an entire city block. Red Robin is already on the scene when Batgirl sweeps in, huddled in front of a fancy countdown clock.

Tim looks intense, but given the circumstances and that it's _Tim_ , it's hardly a surprise.

"Need any help there Red Robin?'Steph asks, 'cause she's super polite and has the 411 on vigilante decorum.

He shakes his head, not even looking at her, "No. This is the last one."

Steph puts a hand on her hip, eyes moving over to bad guy of the week where he lays tied up and unconscious. She's pretty sure O said there were two suspects. Steph's just about to mention it when the second guy comes flying out of the darkness and straight for Red Robin's exposed back.

She's jumping into action before she realizes, wrestling with the _insanely_ large man. Everything is moving too quickly and she's suddenly pushed to the edge of the building, falling to her death is not on Steph's bucket list so she shoots out a grappling line.

Steph is jerked backwards, she uses the momentum to plant her feet on the guys oversized chest and kick his suicidal ass back onto the safety of the rooftop (that's ridged to explode.)

The grappling hook slips from her hands.

She's falling, snatches of the cities skyline appear before her eyes. Cold air whips around her face and she feels her stomach lurch—There's a hard tug around her ankle and she's bobbing like a yo-yo.

She hopes she won't be smooshed into the nearby fire escape, which huh. She could have probably used instead of THIS.

"Batgirl!" Tim calls from the rooftop.

Swinging upside down, not all that pleasant, "Still here."

"Are you alright?" He's climbing down the fire escape and is suddenly beside her.

"Yep, I'm assuming since the building hasn't gone kabloom you stopped the bomb?"

He nods, carefully reaching over to steady her. "Yeah, and the other guy has been dealt with...I'm so sorry I couldn't—"

Tim looks sincere, so she lets him off the hook. "It's okay. You were busy and I had things covered."

He's frowning, and Steph has not doubt is raising an eyebrow at her behind his cowl. She's being pulled closer to the fire escape, it's then she looks up to see that her grappling line had somehow gotten tangled around her foot while the grapple had lodged itself on the edge of the roof.

Which, she hadn't even been aiming for. Steph would have liked to have been on the adjacent rooftop, dignity still intact.

"How did you even do this?" He asks, exasperation coloring his tone.

"I don't know!" She snaps back.

He sighs like this is typical Steph, and maybe sometimes it is but she's come a long way and he better recognize!

"Please, like your not enjoying this." Steph says, sending him a sly look or the best she could manage upside down, "The little fanboy in you must be getting _ideas._ "

Tim pauses, "What—"

"Come on admit it, you totally want to Spidey kiss me."

He sputters, going a delightful shade of red. Steph's torn between relief that he's still undeniably _her Tim_ and smug pride, _she's still got it._

"I—be serious."

She licks her lips, watches him track the movement. "Be the MJ to my Peter Parker?"

"For calling me a fanboy, you have a surprising knowledge of Superhero movies yourself."

Steph hums, "And it turns you on. Now pucker up, before all the blood goes to me head."

That startles a laugh out of him, "Well, if you insist."

He leans on the edge of the railing and there's some awkward maneuvering until their faces line up. His hands carefully cradle her head as he presses his soft, warm lips against hers.

A thrill races through her body, and she smiles into the kiss. This never gets old.

"Kiddies—I hate to break this up but the police are on the way, best makes yourselves presentable."

They startle apart and Tim accidentally let's her go. Steph's eyes widen as she swings back--Tim scrambles over the edge of the fire escape, _just_ catching her in time.

"Noted", he says into the comm.

Oracle makes a noise of acknowledgement and it's quiet once more.

"Just get me down," Steph says, "so we can talk to the police and then...."

"Then?"

"Then we can make out, it'd be a disservice to rom-coms everywhere if we don't take advantage of a moonlit night, atmosphere Red Robin. It's a thing."

"Do I want to know why we fall under romantic comedy?"

"I think you know."


	4. It's a feeling that's gonna hold, Hal/Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DCU, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, _Don't back down again, no one leaves a scar quite like I can._

Bruce has always prided himself on self-control. It's how he was able to patrol Gotham's dark streets, keep her citizens safe without crossing _that_ line. His current predicament should be cause for alarm, that vaunted self-control is slipping through his fingers quicker than sand.

Because of Hal Jordan.

The air in the room is thick with the smell of their sex, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and heated breaths. Hal is tangled up in the sheets, throat bared, shaking and wanton against him.

Bruce is losing himself in Hal, the man's body warm and pliant below him as he meets every thrust of their bodies. The tightness surrounding his cock is almost overwhelming, Bruce struggles to keep himself together.

Hal notices, of course he notices and manages to say, "Let go a-and fuck me Bruce."

It sends a pulse straight to his cock and has him gritting his teeth in a last ditch effort for some composure.

Hal rolls his eyes, then clenches around him. It's too much and Bruce is howling, rutting against him like an animal. Hal makes a high keening noise, body jerking before laughing, or trying too.

Bruce looks down, Hal's smirk is one of triumph, "Nghh. Like that baby?"

He doesn't like the shift in power and fucks Hal harder, anything to shut him up, to chase that arrogant look off of the man's face. Bruce doesn't know how he ended up here with him. No, that's a lie he knows exactly how he ended up here.

It's the way everyone acts like this was a forgone conclusion that his mind rebels against. That somehow sleeping with Hal became a logical solution to all their problems. Bruce doesn't need Hal.

"Thinkin' too much gorgeous", Hal whispers and pulls him down for a kiss.

It's a sweet kiss in contrast to the movement of their hips and Bruce knows with no uncertainty that for the foreseeable future, he's going to be at Hal's mercy.

Bruce doesn't like to give up control to anyone or anything. But maybe, just this once—


	5. In the stillness of remembering, GEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Any superhero fandom (ex: MCU, DC universe, etc), any
> 
>   _Some legends are told_  
>  _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
>  _But you will remember me_  
>  _Remember me for centuries_  
>  _And just one mistake_  
>  _Is all it will take_  
>  _We'll go down in history_  
>  _Remember me for centuries_  
>  _(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)_  
>  _Remember me for centuries_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Batman Beyond AU-ish

Kal-El often dreamed of the past, of old faces and friends long lost to the sands of time. Diana's gentle gaze, the way she held herself with dignity and grace—how she'd cut down her enemies with the fierceness and precision of a seasoned warrior.

Lois' acid tongue, balanced by her endless compassion. Wielding wit, beauty and a determination that could move mountains—

Wally's heart, the way Barry could always set someone at ease, J'onn's quite companionship, unobtrusive but firm. Hal and Ollie's endless squabbles and Dinah's tinkling laughter as she gave them what for. John's dry sense of humor and no nonsense work ethic. The flutter of Shayera's wings, her infamous short fuse and underlying tenderness.

The easy camaraderie they all shared, now a dull ache in his chest that refuses to go away.

But, it's Bruce that his mind always came back to, where his thoughts often wondered unbidden; a worn path from memory lane. Bruce was a man wrapped in mystery and intelligence, with a deep sense of humanity.

And still the most complicated, frustrating human being Kal-El's ever had the privilege of knowing.

He missed Bruce's analytical stare as he took a person apart, figured them out with an unnerving accuracy. All the while blind and often oblivious to the the troubles in his personal life, as if taking a moment to tend to them would surely send Gotham into peril. Bruce often liked to leave said issues alone to fester, until the inevitably turned gangrenous and something had to be be severed.

Flawed, yet so unmistakably _good_. Not that he man himself ever truly believed it.

He missed having someone to watch his back, who he could trust implicitly to take him down if ever strayed. To call him out when he was being pigheaded or unreasonable...mostly he just missed _Bruce._

And on those nights, when he finds himself dreaming of what once was, homesick and lonely for a time when he had it all. He spares a thought for Clark Kent.


	6. Bloody creature poster girl, Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dc Comics, Poison Ivy,
> 
> _Darling, I don't need no princes_   
>  _I'm no damsel in distress_   
>  _The only thing I'm needing is for you to be bleeding_   
>  _From my homicidal kiss_

Eric had heard of her, of course he'd heard of her. Gotham was famous for it's monsters, and the curvaceous red head with poison on her lips had deep roots in this city.

He didn't know what he'd done to earn her ire, but he didn't want to stay and find out.

It was too hot in the greenhouse he, trapped against a wall and wrapped in constricting vines. No matter how much he squirmed or clawed, his bounds refused to give. Cloying scents filled the air, aroma so strong it was making his head spin.

His heart was hammering painfully in his chest. His business associate, Dominic was caught in a giant Venus flytrap of all things...he wasn't moving. Sweat poured down Eric's forehead in rivulets, he had to get out of here or he was a dead man—

That's when he catches sight of her, blending in with her grotesque jungle. Ivy steps out into the light, a smile edging on mocking painted on her exotic features. So she'd been watching him then.

"Do you know why you're here Mr.Johnson?" she asks voice smooth as velvet.

Eric swallows, "No—look I don't know what you want with me. But I can pay—"

Ivy frowned, cold as steel, "Silence!"

This was bad, people who couldn't be bought were dangerous. Eric feels his chances of survival dwindling, a lot like lead ball dropping in his stomach.

"Oh, you'll pay alright," she whispers, a promise, Eric shivers.

Ivy held out her hand, and the vines pull out a file. He stares dumbfounded as she thanks the plant before skimming through the file's contents.

"Eric Johnson, six months ago you were photographed walking into your neighbor's backyard."

Eric froze, no. She couldn't be talking about what he thinks she is—

"A pair of garden sheers in hand, you proceeded to decimate all plant life in sight. And then if that wasn't enough, you salted the earth!"

Hysterical laughter bubbles up in his throat, "It's just some stupid feud I had with my neighbor—I didn't mean any harm!"

If the Jacob's hadn't been stealing his newspaper of months on end—that garden had been their pride and joy. Eric hadn't realized he'd been spotted.

It's the wrong thing to say, her eyes flash, "Don't embarrass yourself, salting the earth proves your intent."

_"Murderer."_ She hisses.

Because he wrecked a couple of plants? Eric's eyes fall back on Dominic.

"How can you say that when you killed—"

"Oh, yes." She says, somewhat conversationally. "Well that was unfortunate, but anyone who hangs with company such as yourself is undoubtedly just as corrupt. And besides..."

Leaning over, she pats the flytrap fondly, blood red hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Baby was hungry." She coos.

Then the vines are crushing him, tightening their hold until the pressure behind Eric's eyes becomes unbearable. The last thing he sees is Ivy, calm and serene, the word _justice_ on her lips before the world goes black.


	7. Classy Tim/Roy, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _DCU, Roy Harper/Tim Drake, (910): PS: bike ride of shame at 7am includes riding by kids waiting for the school bus #classy_

It was times like this, that Roy fervently wished his car wasn't still at the Shop. His ass was sore, his legs were tired and he could do without a bunch of school kids gawking at him as he rode by.

_'Well, take a good look at Uncle Roy kiddies,'_ he thinks with relish. _'Because this could be YOU in a couple of years.'_

Roy often felt like his life was meant to serve as a warning to others. Riding a push-bike in last night clothes, looking like he was mauled and reeking of sex--must be a Tuesday.

Still, it had been a good night. Tim had surprised him by taking the initiative, closing his laptop and blowing Roy with that pretty little mouth of his. Roy's mind was barely stringing itself back together when Tim started opening him up. Slick fingertips spreading him and reducing him to a moaning, writhing mess. He remembers begging Tim to fuck him.

Which he did. Fucked Roy into the mattress, grinding hard against his prostate, hands a steady pressure on his hips as he pounded into him. The image of Tim so stripped of control and falling apart at the seams for _Roy_. That was was going to stay with him for a long time.

His voice was hoarse when he woke up, and Tim regretfully had to scurry off to breakfast with his dad. He didn't get to shower and he was doing the bike ride of shame home.

But it was _so_ worth it.


	8. The flowers of romance, Wally/Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Justice League Cartoon, Wally West/Bruce Wayne, Romance

The rest of the League are boarding the Javelin when something catches Wally's eye. He figures he has a few minutes, what the heck?

But as he presents his find to Batman, it starts to dawn on him what an epically bad idea this is.

"It's a flower," He explains again, "for you."

Batman continues to stare at Wally like he's grown six heads. Which is a little unfair, considering that they're dating. People who are dating give each other flowers, it's even thought to be romantic in some circles.

The flower in question is blue with small petals, and was all by its lonesome among the rubble. Wally was sure it'd perish, exposed to the elements....

The hatch is open—Batman was conferring with Superman beside the ramp when Wally came up to him, because Wally's a masochist and needed witnesses to his humiliation—Wally can just make out the red tips of Wonder Woman's boots from inside the Javelin. He hopes she isn't watching too.

Time slows to an agonizing stop around him, what the hell was he thinking? Bruce wouldn't want a flower—especially one that had clumps of dirt clinging to the bottom. He's Batman for crying out loud—Oh, god he probably picked a weed!

Then at a hesitant, glacial pace Batman takes the flower, inspecting it for a moment before nodding at Wally with a gruff, "Thanks."

"Sure, no problem," Wally says, feeling his cheeks heat.

And since he can't stand to see Superman hiding that grin behind his hand for a second longer— he boards the Javelin yelling, _okayreadytogohomenow?_

\---

Wally runs passed them, speed rustling their capes. There's almost a full minute of silence that follows in his wake—Clark turns to Bruce, looking him over.

"You're smiling," He declares, amused.

"Shut-up."


	9. Tender is the touch, Tim/Kon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teen Titans (comics), Tim Drake/Conner Kent, shy

Tim initiates the first kiss, surprising both of them. They're lounging about in the Tower, a rare quiet day when it happens.

He can't remember the exact topic of conversation, Martha Kent's pies maybe, when his eyes suddenly lock with Conner's, and sees the intent lingering beneath the surface.

Tim licked his lips, Conner's gaze flares, sharpens. It makes Tim's heart flutter in his chest, a strange tension fills the room but it's not unwelcome. Then, abruptly, Conner's eyes fall to the floor and there's a feeling of something akin to disappointment burning and acidic in his chest.

So, Tim asks himself the question, the one he's asked ever since he realized it was Dick who'd been traipsing around Gotham's underworld in pixie boots. _What Would Robin Do?_

Then he's leaning in until their lips are grazing, and they're breathing in each other for a few heart stopping seconds before Tim finally presses his lips to Conner's dry ones. The kiss is soft and teasing, and Tim has to steady his hands on Conner's shoulders.

Conner, groans, his own hands weaving into Tim's hair. When they pull away for air, Tim is greeted to an unusual sight.

Conner is smiling, which is normal, but there's something almost shy about it. Reserved and sweet, there's a palpable tenderness as he plays with Tim's hair. When describing Conner, the word shy usually isn't one that comes to mind. However, it's nonetheless endearing, and Tim files it away in his heart for keepsakes.


	10. Then there was you, Dick/Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any, any, I've never seen someone fall down the steps so gracefully... I think I'm in love (Textsfromlastnight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capes AU.

It's late in the afternoon when Jason gets back from work. He's tired as he enters his apartment building, going through his text messages. Most of them are from Kori and Roy, the latter bombarding Jason's phone with pictures of his new car.

Jason texts back the appropriate response, _Fuck off_. And just because he's not a total bastard, _I'll call you later_.

He's slipping the phone into his pocket when a noise from above has Jason looking up at the stair case. He sees a pair of denim clad legs at the top, someones carrying a box--

A yelp, then person and box come tumbling down the stairs. Jason watches in horror as the man falls face first, about to break his neck.

But, then to his complete bewilderment. The man manages to land on the palm of his hands, back flipping down the remaining steps like a slinky.

Jason is aware he's staring, and he doesn't even bother to hide it. Because, who the fuck does that? It's inhuman.

The man stands up, he looks around Jason's age and has to be the hottest guy he's ever seen in person.

Realizing he has an audience, the man startles like a deer in headlights. Jason counts the seconds as they regard each other with varying levels of surprise. Then, as if a switch has been turned on, the man brightens, eyes crinkling up with warmth.

"Hi," He says, sounding sheepish, "My name is Dick. I just moved in upstairs."

So, they're going to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary happened? Well, maybe to someone like, 'Dick', it was nothing. Weirdo.

Dick offers his hand, and after a few moments he takes it, "I'm Jason Todd."

Dick's mouth twitches like he wants to laugh, and Jason kinda wants to punch him. To make matters worse, they're still shaking hands and Jason forces himself to let go, cheeks burning. God, he feels like such a tool.

Then he remembers, "Oh, your box--"

The box in question is in relatively good condition despite the fall. And, from the looks of it, empty. It reads, _Dick's Crap_ , written in red feminine loops.

Dick waves him off, "That's alright, I'm going to toss it in the recycle."

There's another staring match, or in Jason's case ogling, before Dick huffs and looks away.

"Anyway, I better get back to it. It was nice meeting you, Jason." And then he's gone, box in hand.

"Yeah, you too."

Whipping out his phone, he texts Roy, _I've never seen someone fall down the steps so gracefully... I think I'm in love._


	11. I left my head around your heart, Dick/Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> any. any. "This is who I really am."

The shots ring in his ears, but Dick presses forward, feigning ducking to the right before he gets his opening. Jason's caught off guard when Dick slams his weight into him, stumbling backwards and losing his grip on his gun.

Jason growls, 'Fucking hell. You always do this--'

The harsh sound of metal skidding across concrete gives Dick his second window, and he lunges. They fumble on the ground, all their training reduced to mere street brawl, Dick gets clipped on the jaw but manages to get a solid grip on Jason's hands.

Pinning the younger man under him, Dick straddles him, "Stop. Jason, please stop fighting me."

"Go fuck yourself." Jason says, sneering.

Typical. Same fight, different rooftop.

He leans down into Jason's personal space, they're both panting from exertion. "That's--that's not what you really want though, is it?"

Dick kisses him, nipping and licking at his lips, "I can give you what you want, however you want it..."

_Just come home_.

Jason lay under him unresponsive, but doesn't make any attempt to dislodge him, Dick takes this as a good sign. With great reluctance, he moves away from Jason's mouth, peppering kisses along his jawline.

He whispers, "Littlewing..."

Sighing, Jason leans up, searching out Dick's lips. Happy to oblige, he meets him halfway, shivering as Jason slips his tongue into his mouth.

He's completely unprepared for the knee that rams itself into his stomach.

Barely stopping himself from biting down, Dick grunts and rolls away. By the time he forces himself to stand up, Jason has moved away and collected his gun. Idly he wonders why he's walking around sans hood, the thought is chased from his mind when Jason turns to face him.

Face sombre, Jason loads the gun, "This is who I really am."

"I'll never believe that." He says, because it's true.

"Then you're a fool," Is Jason's reply, pity and something else in his tone. And then he's off down the fire escape without so much as a backward glance.

Dick won't give up.


	12. Hold my trembling heart, Steph/Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl (2009 run), Stephanie Brown/Nick Gage, “crown” (meaning of Stephanie)
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: PTSD related nightmare**

Sometimes Nick has nightmares, Steph has witnessed the restless nights with growing trepidation, unsure if she should wake him or let him sleep through it.

Because, _oh boy_ , did Nick have nightmares. Steph understood bad dreams, she had her own on going battle with the sandman to contend with. Her superhero gig had left untold scars, as well as triumphs. There were things that haunted her, preying upon her at her most vulnerable, her worst fears and memories playing like a sadistic slide show behind her eyelids.

Nick's though, usually ended with screaming. Followed by blind panic as he woke disoriented and scared. Steph did her best to calm him down, holding him and whispering nonsensical words of affection.

Tonight, was another one of those nights and Steph finds herself once again watching Nick toss and turn. His features twist, grimacing as if in pain.

"...Nick?" she calls gently, "Nick?"

He continues to writhe, hands fisting the sheets.

"Nick! Wake up you're having a nightmare," She tries more forcefully.

No response.

Steph reaches for him, nudging his shoulder, "Wake up—"

Nick springs up, eyes wide and unseeing, his fist shoots out so fast Steph barely dodges it in time. Okay, waking him up. Bad idea.

"It's me! It's me!" She yells, disarming him and pinning him down to the bed.

For a second Steph thinks she's made it worse, then his thrashing stops abruptly.

"Steph?" His voice is rough and uncertain.

"Yeah," she feels him relaxing beneath her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, god." His face crumples up in anguish.

"No, I'm fine. You're fine. We are so totally fine." She whispers.

Nick pushes her up and off of him, eyes looking wet in the dim of the room. Steph's at a loss, he's sitting ramrod straight in the bed, practically radiating _Do. Not. Touch_. She just wanted to make him to feel better.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out.

He takes a few calming breaths, "No. It's not your fault. Shit."

She can hear him muttering, something along the lines of, _I'm the one who should be apologizing_ —

Then he's staring at her, tentatively offering her his hand, "C'mere."

Steph doesn't hesitate, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms. Nick hooks his chin over her shoulder when she sits comfortably between his legs, back pressed to his front.

He breathes her in, wrapping his arms around her waist. They sit in silence for a few moments, the room so quiet she can hear the clock ticking down the hall. One day she hopes Nick will tell her what terrorizes him at night. But, she knows better than to push, he'll tell her when he's ready.

She's startled when Nick lets out a choked sob, it tears at Steph's heart.

"Steph, Steph," He chants like a mantra into the crook of her neck. Holding her tight against him.

Steph places her hands over his, "I'm here. It's okay."

It's a long while before Nick stops shaking, breath falling into a more natural pace. Steph waits it out with him.

"Hey you," he says finally.

Steph smiles even though he can't see it, relief flooding her veins.

"Ready to go back to sleep, hot stuff?" She asks, giving his leg an appreciative pat.

She's feeling tired and emotionally drained.

He snorts, "If you still think I'm hot stuff after that, babe you got it bad."

As he's about to release her he presses a kiss into the crown of her hair, and says, 'I love you.'

It's said with such heartbreaking earnestness that Steph's eyes water. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she manages a strangled, "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! Mini-Second fill, thwarted Museum heist aftermath.
> 
> Steph puts the crown on, sliding it over her bat ears with surprising ease.
> 
> "Ha, do I make this look good, or do I make this look good!?" She declares with a twirl.
> 
> Nick sips his coffee, "Cute. Now how 'bout you put that back into the evidence bag before Gordon sees?"
> 
> Steph sighs, doing as she's told. "These forbidden work dates of ours are getting pretty stingy. Romance is dead."
> 
> "I think that's chivalry," He says, stepping away from the police car. "But let it be stated for the record, Batgirl can pull off regal like nobody's business."
> 
> "I'm a terrible influence."
> 
> "I know."


	13. He ate my heart, Hal/Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Justice League, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, biting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ dreammaidenn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammaidenn)

He's being pushed back onto the bed, kevlar pressing into his naked skin. If it were anyone else, Hal would be tempted to say that Bruce missed him, what with the sexy ambush that awaited him when he got out of the shower. But since it was Bruce—

Hal swears as Bruce sinks his teeth into the junction between his shoulder and neck. Shivering at the tongue that soothes moments later. It's possessive in so many ways Hal doesn't want to think about.

Gasping for air, he laughs, "Heh. There—There's a vampire joke in here somewhere."

Bruce stops and pulls back to look at him, cowl obscuring most of his features, except the frown on his lips and that damn chiseled jawline. Hal wants to lick it.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Bruce asks, like he doesn't already know the answer.

World's greatest detective, draws up short in the face of Hal's motormouth. It'd be better in the long run if Bruce made peace with that personality quirk of his. Once you got over the urge to brain yourself, it was mostly endearing. Really, Ollie and Dinah said so.

Still, Hal's never passed up the opportunity to challenge Bruce. Why start now?

"Guess, you'll have to find out," he says with a grin, " _Nosferatu_."


	14. 'Cause we got the fire, Steph/Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman (comics), Harley Quinn/Stephanie Brown, _let me keep what I need then you can burn the rest - cause I made a deal with death._

Harley's lips taste like bubblegum and ash, it's strangely intoxicating and makes Steph want to bite down, draw out that familiar coppery tang. Harley's laughing against her mouth, hands gripping the cowl by the pointed ears, legs wrapped firmly around Steph's waist.

They're hidden behind a section of storage containers and crates, the stench of Gotham's infamous docks, overpowering. The wind whips their hair up into a frenzy, stray strands mingling with kisses.

Steph runs her hands over Harley's thighs, frustrated that she can't feel the smooth skin through her gauntlets. Another time, maybe. This is starting to become a thing, a thing that happens on a regular basis and causes Barbara to give her the face of disapproval.

But she can't stop now.

Pressing Harley further into the create, she pushes a hand between them and shoves Harley's candy-cane print underwear aside.

Harley breaks away, "Ohhhh, going straight for the jackpot, Blondie?"

Steph out of breath, smirks, "Just _revving_ up my Harley."


	15. Some Kind of Wonderful, Mia/Steph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DCU, Mia Dearden/Stephanie Brown, _pull your little arrows out and let me live my life_

Sneaking away to Gotham had become one of Mia's favorite pastimes. Second favorite really, if one were listing such things. Well, third because being a badass superhero would always top the list, second though, that would be Batgirl hunting.

Ollie's less than thrilled about it, but he's biased, so his opinion doesn't matter.

Mia gets a rush out of searching for Batgirl, keeping her eyes peeled for the streak of purple and gold in Gotham's gritty, dark neighborhoods. If she was lucky and managed to catch sight of her, a game of chase would ensue.

And to the victor went the spoils.

Tonight, Mia finds her perched on the edge of a rooftop. Apparently listening to someone chatter in her ear, though she appears relaxed, so it can't be an emergency.

Mia lands on the building, holding up her goodie bag, "I bring baked deliciousness!"

Steph turns and laughs, "Of the chocolate variety, I hope?"

"Hell yes, the chocolate cupcake variety. Extra fattening."

Steph makes grabby hands as Mia gives her the bag and takes a seat beside her. Below them the city is quiet, a couple are out walking with their dog, looking picturesque in the moonlight.

Steph meanwhile has ripped open the bag and is devouring a cupcake with relish, ganache icing smeared over her pink lips.

"Mmm, I wish I knew how to quit you."

Mia raises an eyebrow, "Are you talking to me or the cupcake?"

"Both of course, the cupcake for it's sinful delights and you my saucy enabler."

Mia takes another look down at the couple and sighs, leaning into Steph's shoulders. As far as dates went, this isn't half bad.

Her heart flutters in her chest when Steph kisses her brow.

Mia looks up, smiling at the mess around her mouth, "Are you going to get that?"

Steph leans forward and purrs, "Be my guest."

Meeting her halfway, Mia has to admit that being with Steph has become her favorite pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be way more angsty, but the fluff monster stuck again.


End file.
